


Clearing the Air

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my beta, <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.

Title: Clearing the Air  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #110: Just Do It  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to my beta, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clearing the Air

~

“Severus, this isn’t necessary...” Remus looked earnest as he spoke.

Severus almost smiled. “Lupin, before we advance any further in this relationship, we must clear the air. To do that, you must look.”

Remus sighed. “It just feels like an invasion,” he said softly. “We have both been through so much, that I hate to intrude...”

“Just do it!”

Remus stared at Severus for a long moment before nodding. Then, he bent his head and submerged his face in the silvery liquid floating in the Pensieve.

Severus, satisfied, took a seat and waited. Remus was sure to have questions afterwards.

~


End file.
